Such an explosion-proof connector is known from DE 200 13 819. To be able to separate plug part and socket part in a hazardous area from each other also without a corresponding voltage being switched off, the electrical contacting between plug pins and socket contacts is already interrupted before the separation proper of plug part and socket part and their housings, respectively. The plug housing is here designed such that it is held in a retaining position before full separation and a substantially outwardly sealed inner chamber is formed in such a retaining position between the housings and plug pins and sockets contacts, respectively.